Malibu is For Lovers
by argentenipinkini
Summary: Miley and Oliver have complicated their relationship by kissing. And now, Miley’s leaving because Hannah has a tour. This is what plays out. Moliver ...pretty fluff filled.
1. Part One

Summary: Semi-based on the song _Ohio is For Lovers_. Miley and Oliver have complicated their relationship by kissing. And now, Miley's leaving because Hannah has a tour. This is what plays out.

A/N: Yes, I know. Another new story by me. It's going to be a short one, though. Please review. I'll be gone for a couple days cuz I'm going to New York. Yay! My vacation is finally really starting! I wish I had a laptop, though cuz then I'd be able to post during the ride over… Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and anything related to the Disney Channel Show. Also, _Ohio is For Lovers_ is a sweet song by Hawthorne Heights.

**--Malibu is For Lovers--**

Part One:

Miley Stewart was in the Hannah Montana closet picking out an outfit to wear to the airport. She wanted to wear something cute and dramatic, like Hannah was, but nothing too flashy. It was a hard combination because most of the clothes she had for Hannah were flashy things that she would usually dress in for one of her concerts. She was just going to the airport, so showy did not work out too well.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked herself. No one answered because she was alone in the humungous closet. She wasn't in the right mood to be doing what she was doing; she felt like crap and her mind was so not on the task at hand. How could she pretend that nothing was wrong and do something so materialistic, like pick out clothes, when something much more important was going on with her real identity, Miley Stewart? Who was she kidding? She didn't want to fly to New York and kick off a long summer tour. It wasn't just Lilly and Oliver that didn't want her to go.

"Oh Oliver," she said. Just saying his name out loud made her remember the past few days, all the events that led up to their eventual kiss, and eventual fight; their _awful_ fight. She had been leaning against one of the walls, but now she slowly slid down and was sitting on the floor with her long legs stretched out before her. She was definitely feeling like a depressed seventeen-year-old.

"How can I leave now after everything that's happened with me and Oliver?" she asked herself. Once again, there was no answer. She blew her Hannah bangs out of her face, and eventually got so frustrated with them that she grabbed the wig and threw it off her head, about five feet away.

"Ugh!" Her eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She stood up. She decided that it was stupid to want to cry over Oliver Oken. She was a big girl now. Crying over boys was so not what she wanted to be doing.

"Why doesn't he understand that this is my job? Why does he have to act like this? It's not my fault that I have to leave." She kicked a white go-go boot out of her way and left the closet. She jumped onto her bed and picked up her cell phone; the one for Miley. After dialing a number, a voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Lilly Truscott said groggily. She had just woken up from a short nap. _Very_ short thanks to Miley.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said to her best friend.

"Oh hey, Miles. I didn't think you'd be finished packing yet."

"Yeah, well, I don't really have to pack much; they'll have a bunch of clothes for me there already. I've just been trying to pick out something to wear for the plane ride over." Lilly was silent. Miley could tell she was upset.

"Lilly, can you please say something?"

"Miley, what do you want me to say? Oliver's really upset right now. I mean, I understand that you have to go on tour and that you can't help it, but you should have told him instead of him finding out through Jackson. That really hurt him." Miley sighed loudly.

"You think I don't know that? Lilly, I don't want to go on tour. Especially now. I mean, I never meant to hurt Oliver. I never meant to get into that stupid fight with him either, but he hurt me too. I keep hearing the things he said to me in my head, repeating over and over like a broken record, every time I think of the fight."

"I know, Miley. You're both hurting each other, and it's so silly." Miley sighed.

"Lilly, you know that I really like him, right?" Lilly rolled her eyes even though she knew that Miley couldn't see her.

"Duh. You guys have been making googly eyes at each other for years now."

"What? I only started to like him this year!" Miley stated.

"Well, whatever. Fine, _Oliver_ has been making googly eyes at you for years." She let this sink in.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Miley, Oliver has loved you in a more than friendly way for years now. Why do you think he's hurting so much right now?" Miley took a while to answer. She was thinking about what Lilly had said. Oliver was in love with her? And had been for years?

"I guess I understand why he's so upset."

"You think? Miley, it took him two years to tell you how he feels. And what do you do immediately afterwards? Sign up for a tour that's going to last all summer!"

"Lilly, stop! I know what I've done!" she yelled.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled back. "I don't think you really do know. You're basically abandoning him. You're leaving him behind here in dear old California, while you go traipsing off across the country, right after he opened his heart up for you. You didn't even discuss it with him. He's taking this as you rejecting him."

"But I'm not! I really like him, Lil. I've told him that."

"Once again, I know. But he still doesn't know for sure."

"I kissed him!"

"Yeah, so what? You've kissed _a lot_ of guys. And Oliver has watched you do it, for years. And what has happened with all of those relationships? Absolutely nothing. Calling them relationships is actually an exaggeration. Can you tell me the last time you went on more than two dates with someone?" Lilly was really laying in on thick, and Miley was growing more and more self conscious. It took her a while before she could come up with an answer.

"Um, Jake Ryan?" she asked.

"That was a rhetorical question! And Miley, you went out with Jake in the eighth grade!"

"Well, yeah, but we dated till ninth!"

"What's your point?"

"Can we stop yelling at each other?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" They were both silent. Then Lilly continued talking.

"Anyways, Miley. I know I've been really harsh, and probably a little bitchy—"

"That's putting it lightly," Miley muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry," Lilly said. "It's just, I can't stand seeing Oliver like this. He's so down. I really wish that you'd go talk to him. Let him know how you really feel. _Show_ him how you feel. Make sure before you leave that he knows that he's not just one of your boy toys that you're just going to forget about the second you get on that plane."

"Whoa, Lilly. Calm down."

"I'm calm. This is just really getting to me. I mean, I just had a two-hour long conversation with him last night." Miley softened at this.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"YOU, you dufus! _I _didn't really talk about anything. I just listened while Oliver went on and on about his love for you, and how scared he was of losing you before he even had you, and blah, blah, blah. It just went on and on. And, he was totally obsessing about what he said to you. He told me he didn't really mean it. I told him you'd understand, but he doesn't seem to think so."

"It did kill me a little bit when he said that. But he really said he didn't mean it?" Miley slowly started to grin. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Oh. And I'm sorry you had to listen to all of that, Lilly. I really am. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk."

"Miley, you're not a jerk. I can't totally explain why you're acting like this, though."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't get why you're hesitating about getting together with Oliver. Are you scared, or something?"

"It's not that I'm scared, Lilly. Really. I just didn't really know how Oliver felt about me."

"Well_ I_ do!" Lilly said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know you do. And now, thanks to you, _I_ know too."

"Well I'm glad." They both paused. "So what are you going to do now? You leave tomorrow."

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm just going to have to tell Oliver how I feel about him, tell him that I want to be with him, if he'll have me."

"Are you kidding me? You're Hannah Montana! Even better, you're Miley Stewart, and that's who Oliver has fallen for. How could he not want you?"

"You're too sweet, Lil."

"I try." They both grinned into the phones. The mood had lightened considerably and for that, Miley was thankful.

They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Miley now had a mission. She was going to get changed for the day, and then she was going to go directly to Oliver's.

----------

A/N: Tell me what you _really_ think!


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here's the second and last part. Once again, it's pure fluff. Not my best writing, but I still liked the idea cuz I love this song. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and anything related to the Disney Channel Show. Also, _Ohio is For Lovers_ is a sweet song by Hawthorne Heights.

**--Malibu is For Lovers--**

Part Two:

_A Few Days Earlier_

"Miley, don't you know what you do to me?" Oliver Oken asked sweetly as he held her chin in his hand. Miley's blue eyes seemed larger than usual, and he couldn't take his own eyes away from them. Her eyes were his biggest weakness. She slowly nodded a 'no'.

"Well, it's simple really. I really, really like you, Miley Stewart," he said. Miley was shocked. She knew it was coming, he was holding her chin and all, but it was still a surprise to actually see the words form on his lips, the same lips that she had longed to kiss for months.

"So, are you going to tell me how you feel about that?" he asked her when she didn't say anything in reply.

"About what?" she asked, somewhat stupidly. He was making her forget all sorts of things. Oliver laughed. When he did, she seemed to remember her answer. "Oh," she said. "Yeah."

"Well?" he waited.

"I…" she started, and adverted her eyes so that she was looking at his lips again. "I really, really like you too, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Nah," she giggled. "I'm pretty sure." They both laughed, and then Oliver pulled her chin closer to his face, and kissed her gently. It was beautiful and a perfect first kiss. Miley wished it would go on forever, but unfortunately her Hannah phone rang five seconds later. She decided that she was going to ignore it, but it kept ringing. He broke the kiss first and put his forehead on hers.

"You'd better get that so we can, uh, carry on," he said, and he had a happy smirk on his face. She smacked his arm lightly and then answered. It was that phone call that had changed her summer plans, and had eventually led up to the big argument between her and Oliver.

----------

Jackson was making himself a sandwich as usual. He had just gotten home for summer vacation after a year away at college and was excited about spending countless days doing nothing but lying around being lazy and eating sandwiches. He was just adding the mustard to his masterpiece when the doorbell rang.

"Aww, man. Just wait little guy, I'm comin' back, dontcha worry," he said to his overflowing-with-toppings sandwich. Then he went to door to find an ecstatic looking Oliver Oken.

"Hey Oken, what's up man?" Jackson asked and they high-fived.

"Not much, dude. Just here to see Miley. Is she home?"

"Nah, she's out with dad discussing plans for the tour." At the mention of the word 'tour' Oliver's ears perked up.

"Tour?" he asked, confused. "What tour?"

"Oh, just this summer tour thing that Hannah just signed up for. She's starting in New York, hitting all of New England and working her way down the East Coast before branching out into the more central states. I'm excited about when she gets to Tennessee cuz I'm gonna be headin' down when she's there."

"That's sounds like it's going to be a lot of traveling. And a lot of time."

"Heck yeah! She's gonna be gone all summer!" Jackson punched the air happily, and Oliver's face fell.

"Do you know what this means, Ollie?" he asked, smacking Oliver's back enthusiastically. "I get the house to myself! _All_ to myself! Sure, daddy's gonna be here every once in a while, but mostly, he's gonna be on tour with Miley."

"Really." Oliver felt sick. She was leaving, and she hadn't even bothered to tell him.

----------

After hearing the news of Hannah Montana's summer tour, Oliver sulked home. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was a six-foot-one giant with long, shaggy brown hair, and he looked like he was going to cry. Of _course_ he had to meet up with Lilly on the way to his house.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly greeted with her usual optimistic tone. Oliver just gave her a chin-up. Lilly could tell from his facial expression, though, that he was distressed.

"What's wrong, dude?" she asked, in a sympathetically and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away from her.

"Nothing. Just, well, you know how I finally told Miley that I like her, and then we had that unbelievable kiss?"

"Um, yes?" Lilly gave him an incredulous look. "That's all you and her have been able to talk to me about," she said. "In private, of course," she added with a small giggle.

"I find that hard to believe. Yeah, especially since Jackson just told me that Hannah's all signed up for a summer tour. Something that Miley conveniently forgot to mention to me." He sounded so bitter.

"Oliver, there's got to be some sort of explanation, you know."

"Yeah, probably, but I don't want to hear it at this point."

"Just give her a chance. It's worth it. It's worth it for the both of you."

-----------

"Will you please hear me out?" Miley and Oliver were at the beach, and they were in the middle of a fight. _The_ fight.

"Miley, I just don't get it."

"I didn't plan on it!"

"You didn't plan on, what? Kissing me? Letting me think that you actually cared for me as much as I care for you?"

"No, Oliver. You've got it all wrong. What I mean is that I didn't plan on the tour. I _do_ care about you."

"Those are just words. Actions speak louder, and the fact that you were so quick to say 'yes' to a tour proves that you don't really want to be with me."

"Oliver, will you please stop being so childish?"

"What? Now I'm being childish?"

"Being Hannah Montana is my job. You of all people should know that!"

"Yeah. I get that."

"Do you really?" He ignored her question and just continued talking.

"I just want you to know that while you're gone, I'll wait for you, but I can't wait for you forever. _Don't_ expect me to wait for you forever, Miley." And with that, he walked away. He left her standing alone at the beach. He left her with those horrible words, and all she wanted to do was cry.

-----------

_Present Time_

When Miley got to Oliver's after talking to Lilly, she found it hard to walk up to the front door. It was like her legs couldn't carry her. She just stood in front of the house for five minutes before she finally got herself to ring the doorbell. As she waited for him to answer the door, she fought with herself internally. Her heart was telling her to stay and talk to him, but her body was begging her to get out of there. Her palms were sweating and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. When the door finally opened, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Oliver," she said softly, quietly. She put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans so he wouldn't see them shaking. Oliver looked really stunned to see her.

"Miley, hi. I wasn't expecting you." Miley was happy to notice that he didn't seem as hysterical as when they were fighting.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you."

"More talking?" he asked. "I don't know. That doesn't seem like such a good idea. My throat still hurts from all the yelling we did yesterday," he said, but he was smiling. She couldn't believe that he was trying to make a joke.

"That's funny," she said, a bit sarcastically. "But really. It will only take a few minutes. Do you want to go for a walk?" He hesitated, but her eyes were so pretty and filled with hope, and she was staring straight at him; he knew he would give in and say yes to her.

"Yeah, sure." He closed the door, and together they walked down the steps and out onto the street. They didn't say anything for a while. Oliver didn't want to be the one to start the conversation. She was the one that came to him. If she had something more to say to him, he would wait for her to say it.

When they hit the beach, the most obvious place to walk to, she finally spoke up.

"Oliver, I know I'm leaving tomorrow, and I know you're really angry at me for going, and I know you said you wouldn't wait for me, but I just want you to know that while I'm gone, I'll always be thinking about you. I really, really do like you. I need you to know that." She realized that she was slinging her words together and speaking really fast and she was scared that he wouldn't understand, but he heard every word.

"Miley. I never said I wouldn't wait for you. I just said that I couldn't wait forever."

"It's basically the same, though, isn't it?" she asked him. He let out a light laugh.

"Not really." She started to smile, but then stopped. She needed to tell him exactly how she felt before she would allow herself to smile.

"Oliver. I also wanted to tell you that—" but he cut her off. He couldn't help himself. He knew that he said he wasn't going to interrupt her, but he just couldn't go on without saying it out loud any longer. He stopped her talking when he put his finger to her lips, and then grabbed her hands, turning her so that they were face-to-face.

"Miley, I'm in love with you," he said and he felt her squeeze his hands when he said it. He figured that was a good sign and continued. "I've loved you forever, and I can't believe you never noticed it. I always thought that I was so obvious. But you never once showed any similar interest until a couple days ago." He stopped talking, but he still had more to say. "Miley, you have to know that you kill me." Her eyes widened when he said this. "You kill me in a _good_ way," he clarified. "In a good way _and_ in a bad way. All these years, you've been making me suffer with my unreturned feelings, but it was always easy to deal with because at the end of the day, you'd smile at me, and that made everything okay." He kept his gaze on her eyes, watching her reactions, intently. Her eyes showed her apprehension, slight surprise, and then, they showed what he interpreted as her genuine happiness. She gulped before she tried to reply.

"Wow," was all she could get out.

"Yeah, I know," he said, and then paused. "I'm sorry we fought earlier."

"I am too."

"Do you have anything else you want to say?" She nodded, but didn't say anything. He still didn't take his eyes off of hers. His heart was on the line, and he needed to hear what she had to say. "What is it?"

"I…I want you to know that while I'm away," she paused for full effect, "my heart will be in Malibu." They stared at each other for a moment, and then, when he realized what she meant, his eyes widened and he pulled her closer to him. Their hands were still entwined together at their sides when their lips touched. It was like magic and it was even better than their first kiss. _Much_ better.

**Fin**

-----------

A/N: Please review!


End file.
